My Musical
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: When Shuichi faints, he wakes up to something very strange. A sort've crossover with Scrubs, but not really. Flames are welcomed because I'm cold.


_(A/N) This is a parody of the episode of Scrubs "My Musical". I have changed some of the lyrics and the songs do not belong to me, nor do the characters, or the plot really. Keep in mind, there are so OOC, and there will be a big chance I'll get flamed for this, but I'm all drugged up from my own surgery so I could care less. This is what happens when you have writer's block and sit on your ass all day watching Gravitation and Scrubs all day. _

My Musical

"Grr," Shuichi's pencil snapped in two in his hand, "I can't get this right!"

"Take a break, then," Hiro said in an obvious tone.

They were at Hiro's house. Hiro was packing his belongings into cardboard boxes. Ayaka had just put down mortgage for a much larger house from the profit her families' hotels were making. Hiro was getting tired of his tiny apartment. The singer had been trying to come up with some new lyrics, but he seemed to be suffering from writer's block.

Shuichi sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go out and clear my head."

Hiro smiled and nodded, both knowing that there were no thoughts occupying his thoughts in the first place.

Shuichi left his apartment and walked outside. The sun was bright and cheery on this cloudless day. He passed by busy businessmen and women, chatty friends, and happy families. Remembering that he left his bag at NG, he decided to take a detour. He waited at the bus stop and boarded when one came. It was crowded so he had to stand and hold onto one of the handles with a few other people.

While the bus was in motion, Shuichi suddenly became very dizzy. His vision faded black, but he stayed completely still, holding onto the handle for support. Blinking rapidly, his vision slowly returned, blurry at first, and then clear again. But he kept hearing a strange ringing noise in his ears and his head was pounding. Perhaps he was just tired. Maybe he would go home after he stopped by NG. If he didn't start feeling better, he would call Hiro and do exactly that.

When the bus came to his stop, Shuichi hopped off and walked the rest of the way into the building. The woman at the front desk nodded in his direction and Shuichi smiled at her, afraid to move his head too much because it felt like it would fall off his shoulders. He went to the elevators, pressed his floor number, and rode it until the doors opened. He walked down the hall towards the studio, when he felt another dizzy spell. Only this time, the room spun and he was falling before he blacked out.

* * *

When Shuichi awoke, he realized he was on the ground. His eyes fluttered open, his vision blurry at first but he made an outline of two people in front of him. Slowly they came into focus. But what he heard was quite strange. It sounded like…music? Well, that wasn't very odd since he was in a music studio, but it was what happened next that was very odd. 

"How many fingers do you see?" A man he had never seen before, showing three fingers, asked in a sing song voice.

Wait, he was singing?

"Call 9-1-1 emergency," sang the woman next to him, rhyming with the man.

Shuichi looked at them, confused. "Why are you singing?" Out of his mouth came a melody he didn't even mean to sing. "Wait…Why am I singing?" He hadn't meant to sing at all!

The woman and the man looked at each other, giving each other puzzled looks before staring back at Shuichi. Shuichi struggled to sit up, wondering if this was a dream.

"Is there someone here with you?" sang the man.

Shuichi shook his head.

"Someone that we could talk to?" asked the woman in a sing song voice. Did they even know they were rhyming?

Again, Shuichi shook his head, sitting up and leaning against the wall. People were crowding around him. He stood up on shaky legs, and began inching across the wall to get away from the strange group of people who kept chanting:

"Are you okay? Are you all right? Are you okay? Are you all right? Are you okay? Are you all right?"

Shuichi broke out into a run and hurried down the stairs, ignoring the elevator and the cries of the singing lunatics. But wait; he had sung, too. Was he also a lunatic? Or was he dreaming?

He ran down the stairs with ease, but when he opened the door to the lobby, he got a surprise of his life.

Mika, who came to visit and volunteer at the studio, was in the lobby, talking with the front desk lady and Sakano and a few other people. The men liked her very much since she was so pretty, and since she was also married to the president of the business. Her belly was very round since she was entering her last trimester of pregnancy. He saw Mika's mouth move but heard no sound, and thought that maybe the scene earlier was just a fluke, until…

"Soooo, Miiiikaaaa! When will you be baaaaaack?" Sakano asked in a loud, singing voice. Shuichi felt sick.

And Mika answered in her own song, "Not for a yeeear!"

There was a gasp among the men.

"A year?!" They rang together.

Mika shook her head. "Not for one looong, looooong year."

Suddenly the men simultaneously broke out with, "We understand you love that kid, but this ain't no way to treat us!"

"And I hesitate to say you did, what Judas done to Jesus!" sang the front desk lady, whom Shuichi remembered being very religious.

"When you leave us all, we'll be upset!" sang another guy before he slipped on the floor.

The janitor walked by. "Look out, that floor is very wet."

Shuichi was in panic now, but could not look away as every chorused:

"We're gonna miss you, Mika! We're gonna miss you 'round here! We're gonna miss you, Mika! We're singin' this through our tears! How we ever gonna get along without ya for a long, long year?"

Sakano spun Mika around so she would look at him. Tears were springing in his eyes. "Who'll tell me that my new toupee looks sweet?"

Shuichi blinked. Sakano wore a toupee?

"Who'll set up my gay son, Vash, and be discrete?" said another man Shuichi didn't know.

"Who'll give me better ways to say 'man-meat'?" sang another man, signaling to his crotch.

"_Pincho chiquito,_" answered Mika, using her knowledge of Spanish.

"Thanks, I'm using that!" said the man. Shuichi had a feeling that it wasn't a compliment from the way Mika chuckled.

"Ooooh, we're gonna miss you 'round here! We're gonna miss you, Mika! We're singin' this through our tears! How we ever gonna get along without ya for a long, long year?"

Just as Shuichi thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

Tohma stepped out of the elevators and seemed to have heard the conversation, because he walked over to his wife and happily sang:

"My baby's made the choice to be at home and not at work. So let us all rejoice 'cause she's a brand new mama, Turk!" Tohma said looking at the man, whom apparently was named Turk. Yes, that name seemed familiar. And Tohma walked away, passing by Shuichi (whose jaw was on the floor), not acknowledging him in the slightest to continue his busy schedule.

"He's right of course, and yet my heart in spite of this feels torn apart," Mika sang.

And then the chorus was back as every continued singing.

"We're gonna miss you, Mika! We're gonna miss you 'round here!"

Sakano had tears coming down his cheeks like waterfalls. "I need a tissue, Mika!"

Mika produced one from her purse and gave it to Sakano.

"We're singin' this through our tears! How we ever gonna get along without ya? How we ever gonna get along without ya? How we ever gonna get along without ya?"

Then someone shouted, "Lunch!" and everyone went on to get a bite to eat, except Mika who stayed where she was, rubbing her swollen belly.

"It's gonna be a loooooong, looooooooong yeeeeeeeeeear," Shuichi heard her sing before he ran out of the double doors to escape this hell.

Maybe Yuki could explain to him what was going on.

* * *

"Yuuuuuukiiiiii!" Shuichi half screamed, half sang as he practically broke down the door. 

Yuki was at his computer and let out a long, loud sigh as Shuichi rushed to his side.

"Yuki, you really gotta help me 'cause I really am distressed! Can you take me to the doctor so they can put me through a test?" Holy crap. He was rhyming now?

Yuki rubbed his temples then swung his chair around to glare at Shuichi.

"If you want some kind of favor, really any kind of favor please just give me peace and quiet, you God-forsaken pest!" Shuichi's jaw dropped. He heard Yuki sing.

While Shuichi was in shock, Yuki continued, not knowing that has he spoke, Shuichi heard singing.

"Do you know how much you annoy me?" Shuichi shook his head, still perplexed and shocked by watching the ice prince sing a tune. "The answer is a lot. Should I list the reasons why?" He stood up. "Well, I don't see why not."

He removed his glasses and stepped closer to Shuichi. Shuichi gulped.

"It's your hair, your nose, your happy face, you always need a hug. Not to mention all the manly appletinis that you chug. That you think I am your soul-mate just continues to perplex, and, oh my God, stop telling me when you want nerdy sex!" Yuki yelled again.

"B-But Yuki…"

"See now, baka, that's the thing you do that drives me up a tree 'cause no matter how I rant at you, you never let me be! So I'm stuck with all your daydreaming, your wish to have my son. It makes me suicidal and I'm not the only one. No, I'm not the only one."

"But, Yuki, every time you talk I hear you…" Shuichi tried again to tell him, but failed.

"So now that is why I call you names like baka and idiot, too. Like pest, annoying, and mental, crazy, psycho, too. See, regardless of the names I pick, my feelings are quite clear; you're a pain in every day of every month of every year," Yuki's singing continued in his rant.

Okay, Shuichi had had enough. If Yuki wasn't going to listen, he was going to make him.

Shuichi took a deep breath and bellowed. "Shut your trap, Eiri Yuki, or I swear you'll endure more of my screaming, because I every time you talk, all I hear is you singing!"

Between them was a silence. Now it was Yuki who was surprised. He just stood there with his eyebrows raised, shocked by Shuichi's rhyming outburst.

And then…

"What?"

* * *

At hearing such bizarre and embarrassing news, Yuki complied Shuichi's wish and drove him to a hospital. On the way, Shuichi explained how he had fainted and everyone started singing. Yuki barely talked, not wanting to be heard singing, but told the singer he had finally gone crazy and they would prove it at the hospital. 

They pulled up in front of the hospital and Yuki and Shuichi walked inside. Shuichi sat down while Yuki talked to one of the doctors about the situation. One of the nurses heard and immediately brought over a wheelchair and instructed to Shuichi (in a song) to sit there while they emitted him.

An older man in his late fifties approached Shuichi, wearing a smile and carrying a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kelso, I'm delighted that you came. So the doctors say you fainted, and you don't know what's to blame." Shuichi nodded. "Well, put your mind at ease, there's no ill we can't outsmart. On behalf of all who work here..."

Suddenly, other doctors and nurses joined in.

"Welcome to Sacred Heart!"

Leaving Yuki behind, they led him along into a hallway where another young doctor joined him.

"Our facilities are excellent! You couldn't ask for more," sang the young doctor, who couldn't have been that far out of med school.

"As long as you avoid the bathrooms on the second floor," Shuichi heard one of the janitors mutter as they passed. He took a mental note.

They stopped at a desk, where another doctor was. He was younger than Dr. Kelso, but older than Dr. Pretty Boy.

"This is Dr. Cox," sang Dr. Kelso, "I'll be giving him your chart."

"And that's Dr. Kelso," said the doctor, Cox, was it? "The kiss-ass of Sacred Heart!"

As he was led past rooms, he heard patients and doctors talking. It was quite fun to hear such singing.

"You say you burned your hand real bad, we'll fix you up with gauze."

"Perhaps you need your fat sucked out or want a smaller schnoz!"

"Hey!"

They passed by a man who couldn't stop scratching his crotch.

"You caught an S.T.D. from some tasty little tart?" The man nodded. "We swear we won't judge you here at Sacred...Here at Sacred...Here at Sacred Heart!"

They led Shuichi into a room with a hospital bed and a table and Television. Before he could lay on the bed, they turned his chair around so he was facing Dr. Kelso.

"One more thing that I should mention, if what I've heard is true," he sang softly, "And everyone appears to be singing to you...?" Shuichi nodded.

"Ahh, Ahhh! Ahh, Ahhh! Ahh, Ahhh! Ahh, Ahhh!" Shuichi jumped and looked around, wondering where that could have come from.

"Your case is very serious! And we'd better start!"

The nurses and doctors joined in.

" 'Cause if you think we're singing, you belong at Sacred Heart! Doctors! Nurses! Patients! Dead guys! Welcome to Sacred Heart!"

* * *

Hiro had been notified and had rushed down to the hospital to see his friend. They were in Shuichi's room and the singer was explaining the singing to his friend, who nodded very seriously even though it was quite a humorous situation, when the young doctor poked his head in. 

"Hey, Shindou-san," he said in a sing-song voice, "We just need a stool sample."

Shuichi knitted his eyebrows together. "Why do you need a stool sample if you think I'm just a nut?" It wasn't a secret that his doctors thought he finally lost his marbles like Yuki suggested.

The doctor entered, wearing a smile. "Cause the answer's not in your head, my dear…it's in your butt!" Shuichi's eyes widened. "You see... Everything comes down to poo! From the top of your head, to the sole of your shoe. We can figure out what's wrong with you by lookin' at your poo!"

Shuichi's face erupted in a blush. He turned to his friend who was very good with the medical terms since he had once had an opportunity to attend med school. "Hiro?"

Hiro stepped beside the doctor, seeming to take his side. "Do you have a hemorrhoid or is it rectal cancer? When you flush your dookie down, you flush away the answer!"

Shuichi glared at his friend for saying such an embarrassing thing. Or perhaps, Shuichi had only imagined him saying it. Still, the medical concert about feces continued to his horror.

"It doesn't really matter if it's hard or if it's loose. We'll figure out what's ailing you, as long as it's a deuce! Yes!" sang the happy-go-lucky doctor that reminded Shuichi of someone he knew, but couldn't pinpoint it. "Everything comes down to poo!"

"Everything comes down to poo!" chided the nurses as Hiro and the doctor led him into the hallway.

And the doctor continued. "Cardiovascular and lymphatic, yes, the nervous system, too! All across the nation, we trust in defecation! Everything comes down to poo!"

"But I don't…" Shuichi began.

Hiro smiled and lovingly flicked Shuichi on the nose. "If you want to know what's wrong, don't sit and act so cool. Just be a man and eat some bran, and drop the kids off at the pool!"

"It may sound gross. You may say 'shush'! But we need to see what comes out of your tush! Because…"

And it seemed like the entire hospital joined in.

"Everything comes down to poo! Whether it's a tumor or a touch of the flu! Please, won't you pinch us off a big, fat clue?"

The doctor winked at him. "Our number one test is your Number Two!"

"If there's no breeze, light a match please! Everything comes down to… Doo-doo! Doo-doo! Doo-doo! Doo-doo! Everything comes down to poo!"

Shuichi took the sample cup he was handed and slammed the bathroom door to escape the singing hell hole and to "take the test".

* * *

The rest of Shuichi's friends came to see him, but Shuichi had been on pain medication when his head began hurting again, so he had been rendered unconscious when Ryuichi and Noriko came to see him. As day turned to night, they stayed by his bed to give Yuki and Hiro a break to shower and eat. 

They continued their conversation as Shuichi slept.

"If you don't want to stay home, Noriko," Ryuichi said. It was one of his rare times he was in serious mode, "Then why did you sell your store in the first place?"

Noriko shrugged, "I thought I could stay home, Ryu. But, it's been so boring and I'm used to working."

Ryuichi sighed, "You know, I thought Americans took care of their families before they worked."

Unbeknownst to them, Shuichi had returned to the land of the living right at this point, but with the drugs in his system, did not open his eyes nor move a muscle, but he could hear the continuation of their conversation of the newlyweds.

And Noriko seemed to be mad. "I've had it up to here, so let me make it very clear because I swear I'll never clue you in again. Every time that you profess I come from America…"

"Yes?" Ryuichi asked nervously.

"For the last time, Ryu! I'm Canadian!"

Shuichi realized who exactly was in the room with him and would've jumped with excitement if he were not more drugged than a heroin addict and Ryuichi and Noriko weren't already busy arguing.

"Don't make a big to-do, I was simply testing you."

"Then why'd you say if we have a baby it'll be 'Japerican'?"

"Babe, you know I know the truth," Ryuichi defended.

But Noriko wasn't convinced. "Well, I need a little proof, so list all you know about me or no sex again."

Shuichi knew Ryuichi had raked his fingers through his hair. "Uh... Let's see...  
Your name is Noriko."

"Oh yes."

"You like to play bingo."

"Impressive."

"You're a musician, your mother's dead and, wait, I got it! Three sisters!"

Wrong.

"Ryu!"

"Two sisters?" Even Shuichi could feel Noriko's glare. "Well, I'm sure you have a brother who's a huge jerk-off."

"Tell me, what's my middle name?"

"Okay, I'm tired of this game. Let's forget it, I give up, I guess you win again, but it's not just me who gets mixed up by all this crazy ethnic stuff!"

_Sorry, Ryuichi, even I know she's Canadian,_ Shuichi thought.

But Noriko kept quizzing him. "Did I grow up in Hokkaido or was it Okinawa? How long before we met was I a musician? Was our wedding song the Beatles or Led Zeppelin? Am I freakin' American or Canadian?"

Ryuichi was fighting a losing battle. "The thing is guys remember facts. Like how many members are in Bad Luck's fan club, which was three-oh-three! And that is why our brains are maxed, and there's no room for things like birthdays or ethnicities!"

Shuichi could feel Noriko roll her eyes at her husband. It was quite odd having Noriko and Ryuichi married. It was unexpected when Noriko's last husband died from a heart attack, and more unexpected when the two had returned together lawfully wed.

"Well, thank you for that glimpse into the workings of the inner man," Noriko chided.

"Let's talk about your job and not the fact that you're…"

"Canadian!"

Ryuichi changed the subject. "You're not staying home from work."

"Do you want me to return to work?"

"I'll support you if you choose to earn the yen again."

Noriko was pleased. "Then I'll return to work today! Now, you're sure that that's okay?"

"I say 'yes' which is 'hai' in Canadian. And American."

"Ryu!"

"But you're Canadian!"

_(A/N): I can't believe I made Noriko Canadian…I'm going to get flamed for this so badly, but, like Shuichi, I'm all drugged up on pain killers. I won't care._

* * *

The next day Shuichi was going to have a CAT scan. He had been awoken early by Yuki to get him ready for the test. He had to wear two hospital gowns, one backwards to not show is little tush. When the young doctor came, whose name turned out to be J.D., he left Yuki behind and allowed the doctors to take him.

"I'm sure you must be scared not knowing what this test will bring," sang J.D., "It could prove that you are crazy. Do you still hear people sing?"

Shuichi nodded and then directed his head to look down at the ground. He was scared to death. J.D. had pin pointed his exact feelings. What if the test proved negative? What if it did show something? What if he was crazy? What then?

"It's best to know the truth. Of that I have no doubt, But you'll have to face the future... When the truth comes out!"

That's what Shuichi came to like about J.D. He was blunt, but kind about it.

He was led into a room with a very strange machine. He was directed to lay down on a table like thing that had a round machine around it, like a donut.

He was surprised to see Dr. Cox come in, hardly ever seeing him the entire time he was there.

And he did not look too happy. "We are running a test that's a waste of our time, but at least he'll accept that he's medically fine. He'll admit that he's nuts, or I'll have to say 'snore'! Just give him the CAT-scan, and show him the door."

And then he left with a slam of the door. Wow, Dr. Cox reminded him so much of Yuki, they could be fraternal twins born ten years apart.

When the test was over, J.D. took Shuichi back, but his sheets were being changed so he had to wait around the nurse's station with him until they were done.

"While we process your results, we'll take you back to wait," J.D. sang.

Another doctor came. "We've got drugs to calm you down so you don't stress about your fate."

"It's best to know the truth of that we have no doubt," they sang together, "But you'll have to face the future..."

Shuichi stood up from the wheelchair, flexing out his legs, and telling the doctors he had no problem walking to the bathroom, but as he walked, he heard them.

"You'll have to face the future..."

"When the truth comes out!"

He did not necessarily need to use the bathroom, but instead walked around the hospital for a while. He was surprised to see Mika at the sink, washing her hands.

"You're gonna miss it, Mika. You're gonna miss it 'round here. Gonna hurt him badly, but you can't stay away for one whole year."

Shuichi decided to not say hi. Even though she was popular with the other guys at NG, she and Shuichi never got along well since he was dating her younger brother.

As he walked, he kept telling himself, "I know that I'm not crazy."

He saw J.D.'s back, and hid from him before he was seen. "Everything comes down to poo!"

"I hope that I'm not crazy," Shuichi sung to himself again. He quickly darted in the other direction, heading for the hall full of patient rooms.

"When we move, I'm gonna have my own private loo." That had sounded like Hiro. He was probably coming down to see Shuichi.

"Oh, no!" Shuichi hid behind a trashcan as Ayaka came by, stopping in front of him, looking upset about something.

"How am I supposed to tell him that he's not moving, too?" she asked to herself.

All around him, people were singing. Shuichi never thought that he would hate the sound of singing so much. Never had he wished that there was no such thing of singing. For the first time in his life, Shuichi wished desperately that he, nor anyone else, sang a single word.

"Oh, my God!" Shuichi grabbed at his hair, feeling his head pound.

"He doesn't have a clue."

Tears erupted in Shuichi's eyes, spilling down his cheeks. His head hurt so badly. His vision was fading in and out. All around him, singing, singing, singing!

"If you'd like to reconsider, I'd be glad to do my part. If you want, your job is open. Come on back to Sacred Heart!"

The room was spinning, spinning, darkening and spinning. This was it. He knew why the tests were proving negative. He knew.

At the top of his lungs, blocking out the singing with his hands, Shuichi screamed what he thought they all wanted to hear.

"I'M CRAZY!"

All the nurses and doctors stared at him with strange looks, and then black faded in and Shuichi collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were crowded together in the waiting room, waiting for Shuichi or news about Shuichi. When Dr. Cox came and motioned for Yuki to follow, Yuki obliged and they left the waiting room. 

"Is he okay?" Yuki asked.

It wasn't good. Yuki knew by the way the doctor hesitated. He pulled out an x-ray from the manila folder he was holding. He brought it up to the light and Yuki saw that it was an x-ray of a brain, Shuichi's brain.

"Here, in his temporal lobe," Dr. Cox pointed to the spot, "There's an aneurysm. It's one of the biggest I've ever seen. It must be why he's hearing music."

"Can it be cured?"

His heart was pounding as he heard these next words.

Dr. Cox gave him a very sorry look. "We'll have to operate immediately. If we hadn't found it when we did…"

He did not need to finish. Yuki understood.

"How can I tell him?" Yuki said, looking off in the distance.

Suddenly a nurse came running in. "Dr. Cox!" she shrieked, "Shindou-san has collapsed!"

Yuki and the doctor glanced at each other before they both sprinted down the hall to Shuichi's room.

They came to another nurse who just left his room.

"How is he?" Yuki asked urgently, "Please, is he okay?"

She nodded. "He's awake. And he's still hearing music. Before he collapsed he shouted 'I'm crazy' very loudly."

Yuki walked past her and opened the door to Shuichi's room.

"Sometimes you're better off not knowing, but this isn't one of those times. Your world's become a musical and your doctors speak in rhymes! It's best to know the truth of that we have no doubt, but you'll have to face the future..."

Dr. Cox also entered. Shuichi's head was spinning, but he could still concentrate. "So, Dr. Cox, is it serious?" His doctor had on a grave face. Shuichi frowned. "Oh…"

And they explained everything to him. Yuki held his hand the entire time. They explained the aneurysm. The reasons for hearing people sing. They explained that he wasn't crazy.

They did explain that he was dying.

Tomorrow, he would be prepped for surgery.

* * *

_(A/N): I've decided to skip 'Guy Love' because I just can't come up with anything for it and this fic is long enough as it is. Any problems with that you can take it up with my assistant, Ms. Sugarbottoms.

* * *

_

That same night, everyone came to the hospital to be by Shuichi's side. News of his condition had grim effects on them and they stayed near to cheer him on. He refused company though, so everyone was crammed into the waiting room. Even Yuki was there, since Shuichi wanted to be alone. It seemed like their problems and arguments meant nothing, and were nothing, compared to what Shuichi was going through. They all felt guilty for their actions, especially Yuki.

He had not believed him at first. Had actually denied that he go to the doctor. If Shuichi hadn't demanded he see medical attention…He wouldn't allow his thoughts to go that far.

Yuki cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." And off he was to the men's room.

After a few minutes of grieving silence, Suguru couldn't take anymore.

"Let's do something other than stay here and mope!" he said suddenly.

Hiro looked at him. "Like what?"

Suguru looked defeated. "I don't know."

"We could sing," Ryuichi suggested.

"Like what?" Ayaka asked, her voice small.

"Anything to set a better mood," Ryuichi said. Seeing as how no one was going to engage, he took a breath and sang out loud a happy tune.

"We'll be..." He jumped out of his seat and started dancing, "Friends forever! We're gonna be friends forever! We will always be true-ooh-ooh! Friends forever! We're gonna be friends forever! I'll always be there for you! We're as close as …"

He pointed to Ayaka, who stared at him surprised before she thought of something to say, "The pork and noodles of Miso-pork ramen."

"We're best friends just like…"

He then pointed to Hiro, who said, "The strings of a guitar."

He pointed to Tohma who happily said, "The keys of a keyboard!"

Then to K, "Like colt-45s, shot guns, and sniper hideouts!"

"We'll be friends forever! We're gonna be friends forever," Ryuichi sang, bringing people out of their seats to join him dancing, "We'll be friends just like…"

"The pen and paper!"

"Music and dancing!"

"We'll be friend forever!"

"Just like Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper!"

"Like singing and…"

But whatever signing was paired up with was gone in the silence. While everyone was busy dancing and singing, they had not notice Shuichi until it was too late. There he stood, in his hospital gowns and tears streaming down his face. They stood there frozen, being caught singing and dancing when Shuichi was facing life and death surgery.

The feeling of guilt returned ten fold when Shuichi gave them such a sad, betrayed look. Tears dripped down his face, staining his gown. His eyes slowly scanned each and every face in the room. No one said anything.

When he spoke, more like sang, his voice was cracked. "What's going to happen? What does the future hold? So many things that I put off, assuming I'd have time, assuming I'd grow old."

He hugged his arms and closed his eyes, sniffing and shaking, "What's going to happen? And will I be alive tomorrow?" He opened them again, looking to his friends for guidance, for answers, for hope, "What's going to happen...to me?"

No one said anything.

Arms suddenly snaked themselves around Shuichi. He was pushed back into the chest of Eiri Yuki, letting in a sharp breath of air when he felt the embrace.

Yuki bent his head down to Shuichi's ear and whispered, giving him hope. "You're going to be okay."

Shuichi held onto Yuki's arms, sobbing.

Everyone seemed to have gained their composure because they suddenly also surrounded and embraced the pink haired singer.

"That's what's going to happen," they sang, "Everything's okay. We're right here beside you. We won't let you slip away." Yuki kissed his cheeks, wiping his tears away. "Plan for tomorrow, 'cause we swear to you, you're going to be okay."

And they stayed with him. Yuki held his hand, Shuichi gripping it tightly as the doctor shaved off his precious pink locks.

He looked to his lover with sad, terrified eyes. "I'm going to be okay," he sang, reminding himself, reassuring himself.

Yuki kissed him on the nose. "That's what's going to happen."

They were there by his side as he was prepped for the surgery; the nurses connected him to an IV and took his blood pressure and hooked him up to oxygen.

His fingers were interlaced with Yuki's. "Everything's okay."

Yuki cupped his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Everything's okay," everyone sang softly, gathered around his bed, "We will never leave you. Right here we will stay. (Plan for tomorrow) Plan for tomorrow, 'cause we swear to you, you're going to be okay."

With the anesthesia clouding his senses and beginning to drift him off, the nurses' took his bed and him and led him down the hall. Before the double doors shut behind him, he heard the last sounds of hope.

"We hope," Ryuichi muttered.

"Shh," Yuki hushed.

* * *

Being awaken from surgery after being dosed with anesthesia was like trying to swim to the surface when you're at the bottom of the ocean. He wasn't drowning, but it kept feeling like he was being brought down as he tried to get up. But very slowly, he gained consciousness, pulling himself through and fluttering his eyes open. 

His vision was blurry, but after a few blinks, he saw a smiling face with caramel gold eyes and blond hair. A smile spread over his face when he realized who it was. "Yuki…" he said in a hoarse voice.

Yuki's smile widened and he stroked Shuichi's cheek. "Welcome back from the dead, Shuichi." Shuichi nuzzled into his hand.

Then he saw that they weren't alone. Everyone was there, watching him with smiles and happy tears in their eyes.

He looked between each face of his friends, and asked the question he'd been dying to know.

"Did it work?"

Hiro chuckled. "You tell us."

There was a pause but Shuichi let out a little chuckle and gave a wide smile. "Thank you."

"So, Shindou-san," said J.D. from the corner, "Which one of us had the best singing voice?" Everyone chuckled. "We're going to keep you here for a few days. To make sure everything is fine. I'm sure it is, it's just part of the procedure."

Shuichi nodded. He touched the white cloth that covered his head and scars. "Now that I'm bald, do you think Hiro and K would like to cut their hair and donate it for my wig?"

The two chuckled and then simultaneously said, "In your dreams, Shindou."

Shuichi shrugged. "I guess I'll have to use Sakano's toupee then." Everyone laughed while Sakano blushed deeply.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you alone then," Tohma said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and filed out of the room.

"Yuki," Shuichi called out. The novelist turned back to his lover. "To answer J.D.'s question, you were the best singer."

Yuki let out a breathy laugh and smiled at Shuichi. "Remember to keep that between us."

* * *

Now that the music was gone, Shuichi found that he missed it. Not the blackouts and horrible headaches, but the way everyone sung their true feelings out. It was like living in a musical. So now it did feel strange to not have it anymore. But he did get enough inspiration to start writing some lyrics down. 

And that's what he was doing in the middle of the night. Yuki was asleep on the couch with a blanket one of the nurse's gave him draped over him. All Shuichi could hear was his deep, even breaths.

After writing down his second song, Shuichi put up his notebook, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmmmm hmmmm hmmmm."

* * *

_(A/N): Okay, now before you attempt to burn me with very misspelled and poor grammatical excuses for bad reviews and flames, remember that I gave you a warning and told you the characters were OOC and that I changed the lyrics so, I don't want to hear any "you skipped that" or "they said this" or "He'd never do that". I especially don't want to hear about me making Noriko Canadian. She doesn't look Dominican (nor Canadian) but I chose that because I am the author and I do whatever I damn well please.Thank you. _


End file.
